


Trickster's heat of moment

by Fvckthisreality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Gabriel, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sibling Incest, Top Lucifer, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvckthisreality/pseuds/Fvckthisreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after Gabriel's supposed death, he finds himself in a motel room in heat. Little that he knows, his heat attracts the one person he's hiding from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel grips the blankets on the motel bed tightly as the sweat rolls on his forehead. The heat rushing though his small body, racking hot flashes and shivers down his spine. He rolls onto his stomach to bury his face into the pillow, groaning at the cramping feeling as he moves. It was too late at night to go out to find a little lady to offer him relief and he was too weak to conjure up some. Just wait it out, he told himself. You've been though this treacherous heat before, you can handle it. His body seem to disagree with him as it ached for attention, burns for it.

Gabriel didn't have time for it, he was on the run, witness protection more like it. He had to be on his toes and low on the radar, his heat made him completely helpless and fuck...it hurt so much. He wanted to cool off but wanted to be bundle up in his covers, anything to get a little comfortable but there was none. All he could do was curl up in a ball, groan in discomfort and pray that he falls asleep and deal with it again the morning. His eyes squeezed shut. Please stop hurting, please. 

Somehow in all the heated pain, he passes out.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Waking up to nothing but darkness, Gabe rolls his sweaty head to look at the clock.

4:27 AM

Too early to get up and start his day so he buries his face back into the pillow, head hazy and groggy, His heat lessen due to his tiredness but defiantly still there. Then he feels it, like there were a set of eyes on him. Gabriel sits up and looks around his little motel room, even with the lights off he could see that no one was in the room with him. He lets out a frustrated breath and his shoulders slump, the aching sensation swirling in his stomach and chest. His head was throbbing like he were sick and sweat making his hair stick to his forehead wasn't helping. Gabriel turns to lay back down on his stomach, he hated being born an Omega, he hated it with a Bloody passion. Why couldn't females be the only angels that go into heat? Did his father make it to where male could to be fair? Or did he do it as a joke? 

No, Gabe thought, Father wouldn't joke about his children. If he made it that way then there was a respectful reason but damn, why could he have been an Alpha? Alphas didn't have to deal with heats or the heat flashes but they could smell Omegas in heat. From what some of his brothers told him, ones who were Alphas, That Alphas were very sensitive to the scent of an Omegas heat. The smell could drive them insane and they would literally pounce the poor thing. The thought make another wave hit his body, he crawled at the pillow and pulls the blankets over his head. 

Just let me sleep.

The angel was finally about to drift off into another blissful sleep when he feels the bed shift, like someone was sitting on the edge on his side. There was a form lingering along his back, there was someone on top of him. Their chest barley pressing to his sweaty back, the heat drifting off of the omega could surely be felt. He lifts his head to feel lips brush his ear.

"That was a very mean trick, Brother." The voice spoke in its relaxed tone, Gabriel's body tenses and he finds himself not able to move. His breath catches in his throat as Lucifer's linger on the side of his head, "I was fooled for a while, thinking my baby brother was dead." Lucifer uses on arm to keep himself up and lifts his other to brush his brother's sweat cover temple then down to barely touch his cheek, "What's the matter, Gabriel? You feel a bit warm." He could feel Lucifer smiling against his ear then the realization hits him. His brother was an Alpha, he could smell him. His scent gave him away and that's how he found him. 

"L-Lucifer..." Gabriel struggled to get out, a chuckle escapes into his ear. 

"I thought you were dead, Gabriel." He says cooly into his ear, he lets his lips brush along his ear. "You don't understand how much pain I felt..." A hot tongue flicks put to licks the shell of the Omega's ear, getting a surprised gasp. "To see you dead at my feet."

This was bad, Gabriel shivers when Lucifer lowers himself completely on top of the other. His body was reacting to his sibling's, Gabriel's head was getting dizzy as his brother inhales his heat. 

"Brother, I'm...sorry." He told him, "I didn't want to f-fight you but I couldn't-" His breath hitches when teeth nip underneath his ear, his eyes close tightly. Lucifer must have caught his scent and came after him once he realized it was him and being an alpha, got effected by his heat, Lucifer wasn't thinking clearly but god only knows what he would do if he was. Hands ran down his arms hand laced their fingers with his, Gabriel's head drops back down to the pillow. "I couldn't let you hurt the Winchester's. Lucifer, please. I don't want to have to choose between-AGH!" Gabriel cries out into the pillow as his brother sinks his teeth into his neck. Their fingers tighten their grip as Lucifer pulls back and kisses the bite mark.

"Did you think you could hide from me for long?" Lucifer asks, he lets go on one of his hands and it trails down Gabriel's side to rest on his hip. "You're on fire," He rubs his hip with his thumb, "Let big brother help you relax." His fingers grip the fabric of his boxers, "Do you want me to make the pain go away?"

Yes, please, yes. 

Gabriel bites his bottom lip, trying to keep his mind together. He needs to get away from him and hide but his body wants the relief it aches for so bad. 

"Please," He begs, turns his head back to see Lucifer's dilated eyes. Gabriel may have been with countless women but it still didn't change the fact that he's never had sex with a man, let alone mated with an Alpha. Lucifer dips his head and presses feather kisses over his face avoiding his lips, Smiling when Gabe whines. "Brother please." Gabriel twists around to face the other and cups his face in between his now free hand and brings his face down for a kiss. 

Lucifers happy to return it, his hands slide up into the others hair and tangles his fingers in his locks, taking grip and pulling him close, He tilts his head to the side and deepens it, making it more heated and fierce. Gabriel moans into their lips, Lucifer's tongue taking control of their mouth. His mind was shutting down and completely submitted to the other, he couldn't fight it even if he wanted to. He wrapped his arms around Lucifer's neck, wanting to he closer to the Alpha. Lucifer pulls away and stares down at the other like something was running through his mind, Gabriel couldn't read it. He just stares back, cheeks red, lips swollen. "Luci..." 

"Don't hide from me again." He demands, his voice serious. Gabe's hands are pinned above his head before he could reply, he doesn't even have the willpower to fight it, mind too numb from his heat. "You left and hid from me for years and again after you faked your death."

"You tried to kill me, Lucifer."

"Do. Not. Hide. From. Me. Again." He growls, tightening his grip on his wrists and bares his teeth. "I will have you caged if I need to but you will not stay away from me." Gabriel, unable to keep eye contact, looks away from his brothers heated glare, pressing his face to his neck. Oh, his body was on fire, Lucifer, please! He wanted to scream for his brothers attention but he just shook, he needs it. 

"I'm not..." He pauses as a sharp heated flash racks his spine, gasping, his head falls back to the pillow. He lays there a couple of moments with his eyes closed before opening them to look up at him, " not joining you, I already told you. Lucifer, I love you but I'm not picking sides with you or Michael." Lucifer smashes their lips together in a bruising kiss, forcing his tongue in the others mouth, no longer wanting to hear him speak. His hand ran through Gabe's sweaty hair, gripping a handful before yanking his hair back to expose his neck.

"Do you think I care if you join me or not? You're not running away from me again, I'll make you my prisoner." Gabriel shivers, a tongue running along his pulse before his brother start kissing it, leaving playful bites. There was no way he was going to escape from this, Gabriel bites his lip. His body raising his hips to meet the others and pitifully moans. Lucifer pulls back with a sly smirk and strokes his brothers face. "Don't worry, little brother. I've got you." He sits up and removes his vessels shirt and tosses it to the floor. His skin seemed to glow from the moonlight shining through the window. Gabriel's hand reaches up to touch his stomach, just above his navel. He was so beautiful. He looks up from his stomach and his eyes widen.

"Lucifer..." A pair of white wings flex, stretching. Gabriel sits up, bringing his lips to Lucifer's collar bone. Why did his brother have to be so beautiful? It made it so much harder to resist, he was crumbling. Lucifer grabs the bottom of his shirt and pulls it off his sweaty body, gasping as the cool air hits his cool skin. 

"Let them out, Gabriel. They must be so sore." Lucifer demands as he leans forward to kiss along his jaw. "Please?"

Please?

Gabriel shivers, those lips traveling down to his neck. He nods, using what control he had left to concentrate. His six golden wings appear, the air filling with a staticky sound. His feathers dragging along the sheets, laced with grace that been seeping from his swollen glands. 

"I-" Lucifer places a finger against his lips, he starts to kiss along Gabe's neck again, down to his shoulder. Gabriel's wings shake, feathers puffing out. Lucifer makes him lean back, using one arm to keep himself up. A cool hand travels up Gabe's back, resting just below his glands. "Ag-agh!" 

"So sensitive right now." Lucifer breaths against his shoulder, his lips make their way down to a harden nipple. He licks it then tugs at it with his teeth.

"D-don't!" Gabriel begs, using his free hand to bring his head closer to his chest. He didn't want to be teased. He was way too sore. Lucifer laughs against his chest, flicking his tongue against the sensitive nipple. He looks up at his writhing brother with his smirk.

"Don't what, Gabriel?" He asks, bringing his hand up to tweak the ignored nipple. Gabriel cries out, presses his forehead against Lucifer's, his breathing heavy. "I really enjoy seeing you like this. Powerless, writhing under my touch." He presses his lips to Gabe's, Gabriel halfheartedly kisses back. Lucifer's fingers brush the glands of Gabriel's wings causing the other to break the kiss and arch his back.

"Agh! Agnnn!" His body shook and his wings flaps, causing huge gusts to knock over things in the room. The fallen angel likes his reaction so he brings his other hand up into his brothers feathers, His mouth latching onto the available throat that was baring itself to him. Gabriel's cries, Lucifer's growls and the motion of wings were the only thing that could be heard, echoing of the walls of the room. The people in the rooms next to their could surely hear them but there was no complaints. Gabriel was on his back again in no time, antsy hands tugging his boxers off and harsh lips attaching his hip bones. Gabriel went to sit up, only to to be push back down before Lucifer kisses his already swollen lips. A thigh makes his way in between the omegas legs, rubbing against his bare weeping erection, Gabriel gasps against the others lips and rolls his hips against his brother legs. "Damn it, Lucifer!" He couldn't take more of this teasing, he was already clinging to Lucifer for dear life. Hearing his brother make a amused sound, he sits back, pulling Gabriel into his lap with him. Gabe hid his face in the crook of his brother neck, Lucifer rest his head in the others hair. He could smell the heat rolling off of him, he smells so sweet as if his entire body were cover in strawberry syrup. It was driving him nuts, he just wants to devour the younger archangel. To hear him screaming his name until his throat was horse. 

The idea of taking Gabriel had never crossed his mind before but then again, he's never been near Gabriel when he was in heat. This wasn't suppose to happen, he came here to take the other hostage and torture information out of him about the Winchesters. He didn't think the heat would have this much effect on him, how he could just ignore his Alpha instincts but Gabriel's scent was too...entrancing. Lucifer starts trailing his lips down his cheek, skin warm against his cold lips. Usually the younger one would have tried to flee by now, was his heat that bad? Lucifer wonders, his thoughts were interrupted by a tug at his jeans.

"Never were the patient type, were you?" He asks him, undoing his jean for the needy angel, leaning back to pull them off. They only reach his ankles before Gabriel is on top of him, siting on his hips with his hands on his chest. He leans down to kiss him, Lucifer turns the tables on him and rolls them over to where he had Gabe pinned. Lucifer smiles down at him, his hands held above his head. "Do I have to remind you, you're at my mercy here?" He rolls his hips into his brothers bare groin, causing the other to whimper. He places his finger against his lips to silence him, "shush, don't worry." He stokes his face, "I'll make the discomfort go away, I promise."

"Please hurry," Gabriel mutters breathlessly, his hormones were eating away at him. 

"Don't move." He tells him, sitting up, releasing his wrists to get his pants the rest of the way off. Gabriel didn't dare move a muscle, he watches as the other stood up off the bed and kicks his jeans off, Lucifer turns to his brother, his thumbs in the elastic of his underwear. The moonlight made his pale skin seem to glow, even his face and his eyes! The look that Lucifer was giving him made heat raise to his cheek so he turns his head to hide his face in his arm. "Never thought of you of being bashful."

"I'm not!" He shouts into his arm, "I'm in heat, its a side effect." 

"Sure," He says, he crawls over him once more, making sure not to harm Gabriel's sensitive wings. He pulls him closer to his body by his thighs, "I'll let it slide this time, little brother." Gabriel wraps his legs around his waist, so badly wanting him to be closer, to be ravished. He thrusts his erection up against his brothers, still tented in those damn boxers of his. "Ah-ah." Lucifer lectures, grabbing his hips and pinning them down.

"Luci, please. You seriously don't understand how much this shit hurts." Gabriel says, Lucifer could hear the amount of need in his voice and the tears of frustration in the corners of his eyes so he nods, letting his hand come up to his own mouth and ran his sinful tongue over the middle and index fingers, never letting his eyes break contact with Gabe's. It made his cock throb, the way Lucifer suck his own fingers, letting his eyes close for a moment to enjoy the sensation with a groan before looking at his brother heatedly again. He had a huge urge to sit up and just kiss him breathlessly but common sense told him, Lucifer would disapprove of the action and to sit still. He knew his brother, after all, he was the closest one to Lucifer, Lucifer basically took him under his wing when they were both very young. 

"You're thinking way to much, focus on me." Gabe snaps his attention back on him, saliva coated fingers touches his lips. "Suck them." Gabriel takes them in his mouth without hesitation, twirling his tongue around them like they were lollipops. Lucifer smiles at how submissive the other was being, following every demand he told him, whine and struggling under him, most of all, his hands where still above his head where he left them. "You're behaving so well," Gabriel looks up with him a confused look but doesn't stop doing his task. Thick white wings lower down over them like a blanket, Cocooning them in warm feathers. Lucifer leans down to press light kisses along Gabriel's jaw, Gabe moans against his fingers before they were pulled from mouth. 

"Luci..." He mutters, Lucifer grunts against his jaw as his hands travels down to his brothers already stick with heat entrance. He runs hot tongue up his jaw to his ear as his teases the rim, chucking when he hears his brother's sexually frustrated whine. "You enjoy torturing me." 

"Yes," He tells him without a second thought, it was a huge turn on to him to have another fall to pieces because of him and for it to be Gabriel, the brother he was closet to. A wicked smile spread across his face, he wants to make Gabriel his. His shoves the finger into the slick hole, earn a low groan of discomfort. "Relax, it's going to hurt more if you don't."

"I'm trying," Gabriel tells him, taking deep breath, forcing himself to relax against his fingers. Slick or not, he was tight and...Lucifer didn't want to hurt him again. He motion his finger in and out of him, a couple of moments later, he adds another. "Oohhh, Luci, agh!" Lucifer smiles against his neck, right below the ear, but stays focus on finding that certain bundle of nerves. Gabriel lets out a startle scream, arching his back, golden wings flapping against his, he knew he found it.

"Louder." Lucifer says, nipping at his ear. He brushes his prostate again and Gabriel let out another loud moan. He curls his fingers and twists them. 

"F...F-Fuck." 

"Language brother," Lucifer tell him, thrusting his fingers in sharply. Gabriel jolts at the action and cries out again, the older angel leans up to look at his work, he had the other in a writhing mess. 

"Please, I need..." The so-call Trickster trails off and lets his head fall back, the need he was feelings was wracking his body at full corse and it felt like fire was running up his spine. Lucifer leans forward and kisses him to silence his desperate cries, Gabriel reaches forward finally and wraps his arm around his neck and kisses back with so much need and passion. 

"What is it that you need?" He asks against his lips, caressing his insides with slow thrusts and strokes. Gabriel pulls back and reaches up to cup his cheek, Lucifer pauses at his action.

"I need you, Lucifer." He smiles up at him, tilting his head to the side, "Fuck me already, please! This damn heat is killing me!" It came out like begging more then a demand, his voice shaking along with his sweaty body. Lucifer pulls his fingers from him and pulls the elastic of the boxer down to free his erection, not even bothering with taking them completely off and presses the tip of it to Gabriel's entrance. 

"Are you ready, Gabriel?" He asks, looking up at him, waiting for his permission to continue.

"Yes," He groans, rolling his hips against the head, "Yes, just do it." There's was a small pressure before he slid into him with ease, both angels moan with the pleasurable sensation. The elder of the twos keeps himself still, watching the others face for any signs of discomfort but also for any sign of going forward. Gabriel grips the sheets under his head, the breaching shot pain up his spine, his toes curl and hips shake.

"Just relax, I won't move until your ready." Lucifer reassures him, caressing his hip to try and comfort him. He felt so full, never in his entire life has he ever felt so stretched. Gabriel groan, leaning up for kiss which Lucifer returns in kindness and tenderness, letting his hands tangle in Gabes locks of hair. 

"Im ready," The fallen angel begins to ease further into him, not too fast in fear that he could hurt him. It feels more awkward then painful, Gabriel thought, pushing back on his brothers erection. 

"So hot," Lucifer mutters, "You feel like you're on fire." Gabriel felt so hot and tight on him, it felt so good that he couldn't fight the urge to just thrust into him. He lefts one of his legs over his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his thigh and thrusts the rest of the way in with one rough movement.

"Agh!" Pain so bold is causes Gabriel to arch again, the leg over his brothers shoulder accidentally digs its heel in to his back. Lucifer leans forward as much as his brothers leg lets him, brushing a straying stand of hair out of his face. Kissing him to try to distact him from the pain, "Ah, ngh. L-Lu..."

"Shush," He wipes a tear trailing down his flushed cheeks, "Don't cry," He presses his lips to Gabe's eyelids, kisses the tears away from his eyelashes. "It'll only hurt for a couple of moments, just try and adjust."

"Stop treating me like I'm some virgin girl, Luci!" Gabriel snaps at him, he wasn't going to be treated like some bitch in heat! A hand grabs him by his jaw and Lucifer forces him to look at him.

"I would watch your tone, do I have to remind you who's in charge here?" He pulls back and gives a sharp thrust, earning a gasp. The heated haze in Gabriel's mind clears and being brought back to the reality of his situation. This was the man he'd been hiding from for over a month now, this was the man who supposedly killed him. Lucifer could easily kill him if he wanted to, more importantly, what is Lucifer going to do with him after this? Lucifer feels his brother tense up, Gabriel's hands falls from his shoulders to his upper arms. Pleasure that Gabe felt quickly replaced itself with fear, he was just going to kill him when he's done! The only reason he's acting this was is because his alpha instincts are reacting to his heat, he'll just try to kill him again once it wears off. 

"Luci, get off." Gabriel starts to push at his chest, Lucifer instantly senses the change in his brother but refuses to do what he asks, grabbing him by his wrists and pins them above his head yet again.

"What's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted, little brother?" Lucifer asks, eyebrow furrow together. Panic fills the others chest, struggle only to cry out when the sudden movements cause the erection in him to cause more pain. "Stay still, you're going to hurt yourself! What is wrong with you??" Lucifer traps Gabe's head in between his forearms, fingers tangling themselves in his hair to keep him from turning his head. Refusing to look at his older brother, his eyes screw shut. He was going to die, was the only thing running through his mind. "Gabriel, answer me. Did you have a change of heart? Did I do something wrong?" Gabriel opens his eyes to meet icy ones, When Luci sees the fear in his eyes, he pauses in his questions and understands the sudden change of attitude.

"This isn't you," Gabriel tells him, "It's your instincts making you do this." 

"And you think I'm going to kill you after we're done?" He laughs throwing the other off, wiping another tear away, "I'm not planning on killing you, no, far from it. Killing you torment me for days, I can't handle that again." Lucifer rolls his hips and pressing his hot mouth against his. No, even before the heat engulfed him, he wasn't going to kill him. Holding both of his wrists with only a hand, his other cups his brothers jaw. Lucifer starts to move, thrusting gently and slowly, his tongue invading Gabriel's mouth. He tastes sweet his tongue like candy and sugar. His brother moans when his tongue brushes against his. Breaking it, he gives him a serious look. "No, I'm not going to kill you." His thumb run over his cheek, "If you won't join me, I'll take you prisoner. Either way you'll be mine."

"You want me to be yours?" Gabriel asks surprised, "After what's happen? You want me to be your mate?"

"Yes, either by choice or force." He starts to pick up the pace, the bed starts to rock. Finally Lucifer leans up, grabbing the leg that hung over his shoulder and turns Gabriel on his side, his wings spreading out in a dominating stance as he starts thrusting without holding back. The sounds of skin smacking skin and squeaking of the bed could be heard throughout the room, along with their grunts and moans. Gabriel grips the sheets with his face in his arm, his body rocking and his wings pressing to his back tightly. His brother's name chanting from his lips like a prayer, "You look perfect," Gabriel's mind is unable to reply to his words so he just groans, pushing back to meet his thrusts. Lucifer wonders a hand down Gabriel's side to his back, hand making its way to those swollen glands and slightly brushing them.

"Agh~! Luci!" He presses back against his cold fingers, wings shuttering and tender. Lucifer smiles and kisses his leg, stroking his glands with so much care. "Luci, ngh."

"Don't worry, I've got you Gabriel." Lucifer lets his wings drop a little so his feathers could brush against Gabriel's shaking ones, his golden feathers tense when the others touch them. "Here..." He stops his movements and pulls himself from his brother, sitting down on the bed up by the headboard. "Come here."

"Huh?" Gabriel sits up, his wings laying on the mattress. Lucifer reaches out and pulls him into his lap by his wrist, kissing him again and running his hand through his hair.

"Your face," He tells him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his temple. "I want to see it." Gabriel sits up on his knees and lets Lucifer adjust himself and thrusts up into him again. They both moan in unison, Gabe cups his face and press his lips against his, their tongues gliding around each other. Lucifer nips and sucks on his candy tongue, starting another slow pace of thrusts. Gabriel moans into their lips, rolling his hips to keep up; a hand slides down and brushes over Lucifer's nipple. He growls against Gabe's and nips at his lip only causing the other to smile and play with the nipple until it hardens. "Trying to tease me?"

"Yes, I want to play." Gabriel whispers against their lips, Lucifer's wings wrap around them, brushing against his. Cold hands grip his hips, and the pace starts to speed up, "Agh, t-there! Lucifer!" He throws his head back, crying out in pleasure, Lucifer chuckles and bites at his bare throat. Fingers dig into white feather and stroke up the wings up to their glands, rubbing them. Lucifer arches into his brother body and crying out his name. Lucifer lowers his head to calm himself then picks up the pace, pulling Gabriel down on his hard on by his hips. His vessel will surely be cover in bruises soon but they'll heal so he didn't worry about them to much. He leant forward, pressing his lips to Gabriel's in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. They're bodies rolling together, Gabriel's breath hitching at every thrust inside of him, his hands slide back up to wrap around Lucifer's neck.

"You're so beautiful," Lucifer tells him against his kiss bruised lips, Pressing tongue back inside Gabriel's mouth, dominating him. To be called beautiful by his brother, Lucifer of all people. 

"Luci...I, ngh...I'm going to-" Gabriel drops his head, his thrusts starting to shake. He was close so Lucifer held his hips tighten and sped up his pace. A warm sensation went straight to his groin and the pressure starts to build, Gabriel presses his chest against his brother and rest his forehead on Lucifer's cheek. "I'm going to cum," he breathes out, "Luci-ah, I'm about to-"

"It's alright, go ahead." Lucifer tells him, getting close himself. Gabriel feeling the pressure building and building within him, his wings drew closer to his back.

"Lucifer!" His wings flex out and clings to those broad shoulders, streams of his cum lands on their stomach. Lucifer turns to press a kiss on his head, his movements didn't cease. His climax coming closer as well as he worked his brother through his orgasm. The spent angel cling to him as he rode him, hips, wings shaking. 

"Gabriel," Lucifer groans, pressing his face to his neck. "I...I'm almost-" He was so close, pulling the smaller body closer to his. Gabriel moans his name into his shoulder, Lucifer hugs him with his wings as if his brother were his most precious treasure he wanted to protect. Gabriel could feel his knot starting to swell inside him so he knew the alpha was on verge of cumming and bares his neck for the other to mark, Lucifer accepts the offer without hesitation. His teeth sink into his skin, teeth cutting into that soft flesh, drawing blood.

"Ah~!" He clenches his teeth in hopes to ignore the pain as he was claimed. "Lucifer, be more gentle, you ass!" Lucifer pulls back and runs his tongue over the newly made bite, a sly smile on his lips. But it was short lived when his organism hits, he tightens his arms around the smaller angel, shaking as he pressed his face against chest, gasping his brothers name. The knot swelled completely holding the two together, Lucifer lift his head back to look down at Gabriel who was too exhausted to even lift his. 

"Gabriel, I love you." He spoke, petting down his wings. Gabriel's eyes snap open, breath catching in his throat and he lifts his head up to look at him. Did he hear that correctly? "I won't ask you to join me in the the war that's approaching but..." He lowers his head to catch his lips, he closes his eyes and hums into the kiss before pulling back, "but will you come with me as my brother and my lover?" Gabriel nods unable to form words, looking down at his hands that rest against his chest but he couldn't shake the horrible feeling doing so. "What's the matter?"

"I love you so much, Luci. I always have and always will. Nothing will ever change that," He looks up into his brother eyes, "But I don't even want this war to happen, either way I'll be losing a brother and I don't think I'll be able to handle that." His voice broke towards the end of his sentence, his eyes start to get puffy and tears starts to form. He reaches up to wipe the tears from his own eyes, "Please, call the fight off. Don't fight Michael, I'll do anything you'll ask " Lucifer pulls his head down to his chest and rubs his back as his wings fade from this plain. He shushes the crying angel, his head resting against his. He didn't want Gabriel upset but...he couldn't just let go of the grudge he held over thousands and thousands of years.

"I can't, you know I can't. I won't let what happen to me slide, I love you and I love Michael. But I was thrown out of my home, away from my family just because I..." He growls, holding his brother closer to him, "I won't accept those nasty creatures or love them over of our father."

"Brother please," Gabriel begs, "I don't want to see you guys fighting, it hurts me more then anything and I can't stop it." Lucifer sees his shoulders shaking and feels tears dropping onto his chest, he lets out the breath he'd been holding before he spoke again.

"Why should I forgive them for what they put me through?" He lifts Gabe's head so he could look him in the eyes, rage in his chest. "I was his son and he cast me out without a second thought because of them. He chose them over me and that hurts, all because I loved him so much."

"I love you," Those three words cause his anger to fade, Gabriel reaches up to touch his cheek. "Please Luci, I don't want anyone hurt. I know you don't agree with father but that's how it is, why don't you be the bigger man here, forgive and forget. Prove father wrong, please." The two stare at each other for moments, he couldn't read his older brothers expression. "Lucifer?"

"Why are you pushing this so hard? To get yourself almost killed for them? Why?" He asks bluntly. Gabriel licks his dry lips and goes over in his mind of what he was going to tell the other.

"Because humans are just simple creatures but they're so much more, they can learn and grow to something special. I'm not saying to worship them, you don't even have to like them. Just don't have this fall out with Mike, if not for father then for me." His back was against the mattress in a instant before he could even process what was happening, Lucifer leans over him in a predatory fashion. His cold eyes staring down at him hard, his face emotionless, his hands pin to the bed. "Wha...? Brother?!" Fear that he had crossed some forbidden line rose in him, Gabriel feels himself shiver against his own will. "Please answ-" Lucifer presses his mouth to his, cutting him off with a breathless kiss. He presses forward by forcing his tongue through his lips, claming the dominates over the others. Gabriel grips the others head by the locks over his hair, moaning into their lips. The sudden action jolt length inside him, tugging the swollen knot. Lucifer spreads his wings out through the room as he pulls back a few inches, their lips touches slightly. He strokes his arms in a comforting manner, pressing chaste kiss.

"Just give me some time," Lucifer finally says, Gabriel perks up at his words, a look of surprise takes his features. "The humans, I can't bring myself to love them." Gabriel goes to speak but Luci stops him but covering his mouth his an hand. "Buuut...I won't harm them," He take his hand away from his mouth and tilts his head the way their younger brother did to look cute then smirks. "For you since you asked so nicely."

"...You won't fight Michael?"

"I won't fight Michael." Gabriel smiles, letting out a breath of relief and pulls him down to kiss him with his free hand. 

"Thank you, brother, thank you!" He says with so much happiness not even bothering to pull away from his mouth to speak clearly but it didn't matter, Lucifer understood and he smiles to see that he made his new mate happy. 

Look at that, Gabriel thought. Something good finally came out of this blasted heat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the two arch-angels have became eachothers mates, what's planned for Gabriel's next heat? Hmm.

"O-Ow! Luci, that fucking hurts!" His wings try to escape his brother's icy fingers but Lucifer grip his feathers tightly and pull them back.

"Stop acting like a brat, stay still." Lucifer snaps at him, he couldn't even tell when his little brother last had his wings groomed. His feathers were filthy, dirt on some of his longer ones and sticky from all the sweets he's ate. Lucifer feels through them for anymore loose ones, pulling some gold feathers out and placing them on the bed. "You really need to take better care of yourself, brother."

"Well, I can't really groom myself very well, I can't reach most of the feathers." Gabriel looks over his shoulders to meet the other's icy gaze, He's tried but could only reach the outer layers so finally gave up. He winces when Lucifer gives a rough tug on the feather running along bone closer to his glands.

"Sorry," Lucifer mutters under his breath, letting his fingers caress his glands gently. Gabriel shutters against his touches, his feathers puffing out and presses back against them. He missed his brother's grooming, his fingers were like magic on his wings. 

It's been nearly a week and a half since the two brothers got together, Gabriel during his heat was clingy the entire time. All over his brother, wanting contact with the elder being and wanting to be held but Lucifer didn't mind and he defiantly made sure to take care of him when Gabriel needed his touch most. He's perfect, Gabriel would always think to himself, Lucifer is a perfect alpha, a perfect lover and a caring brother. It was when Gabriel finally came out of his heat that Luci asked to groom his wings.

"Hey bro..." He felt Lucifer's finger stop around his secondary feathers. "So I was wondering, it must have been a while since you've last groomed your wings too. Do you mind if I...I mean, you don't have to..."

"I would love for you to groom them, Gabriel." He replies cooly, continuing the gentle treatment. Lucifer catches himself smiling and running fingers through the much cleaner feathers, Gabriel shutters along with his wings. "They're not as neglected as yours but I do miss the feeling of some else touching them." 

"Remember when we were younger and it took a hell a lot of work to clean mine?" Gabriel laughs, "You and Michael had to chase me, one of you had to hold me while the other cleaned them?" 

"You were a stubborn fledgling, it was hard to train you to groom your wings." Lucifer ran his fingers through the Middle and Lesser coverts feathers, feeling the warmth trap in the layers of feathers. "Michael finally gave up after a while, you're lucky I was just a hard headed as you." Gabriel smiled at the memory of him swatting at his older brothers with his little wings, crying as Michael pulled the loose feathers from them and Lucifer, he would be holding him, Gabriel sobbing into his chest and he would whisper to him calming words as the fledgling screamed for them to stop. 

"I'm was a real brat but I learnt it from you!" Gabriel reaches back and gives his brother a teasing pinch on his thigh, "Apple doesn't fall far from the tree!"

"Gabriel, are you calling me a brat?" Lucifer leans closer to him, Gabriel could feel his chest press against his wings and his lips on his back, kissing along his spine. They were like Ice on his skin, causing him to shiver yet leaning closer to his brothers affection. 

"Maybe? And if I am?" He leans his head back, leaning it against his brothers. Arms wrap around his waist, Lucifer pulls the smaller man into his lap and Gabe could hear him purring into his ear and his golden wings fade from their sight to keep them from ruining all his brother's hard work. Lucifer's nose runs along his shoulder to nuzzle his brother's neck, placing affectionate kisses along his skin and caressing his stomach. That's something else Gabriel's been noticing, Lucifer's been paying really close attention to his mid-section with soft touches, kisses and affection. He knew he wasn't pregnant, he would tell but still his brother would love on his belly as if it were carrying his child. His hands covers Lucifer's on his stomach and he pulls them up to kiss them, making sure to kiss each cold fingers. "Lucifer?"

"Hmm?" Gabriel hardly ever referred him by his actual name unless he was being serious about something, the smaller angel turn in his brother's lap and wraps his arms around his neck, their chest flush together. 

"I was wondering," Running his index finger across Lucifer's lip tease-fully, leaning closer to brush his lips against the other. "Next time I go into heat, do you...want to try for a baby fledgling?" 

"Yes," Lucifer kisses him, "I would love to," He kisses him again, "But do you think we're ready for a child right now?"

"Why wouldn't we be, Luci?" Gabriel asks, leaning back to look at his face. "We're both full grown, I can bare a child and-"

"Gabriel," Lucifer stops him, he pats his brothers shoulder, "I know we able to have one but we have to think about how it would effect everything, no one knows about this, about me putting a stop to my plans."

"For all they know, you're stilling pursuing Sam Winchester as your vessel." Gabriel mutters, his shoulders slumping forward as a pout grew along his lips. 

"Don't pout, dear brother." His hands grace around his brother's face, letting his thumb run over his puff-out bottom lip. "We'll just have to figure some things out but I promise you, Gabriel. We'll have a child, if that's what you wish too." Lucifer leans forward, his forehead resting against his brother's. "But only if you're ready too."

"Are you assuming I'm not ready to mother a child?" Gabriel raises an eyebrow at him. 

"You still act like a child yourself, Gabriel. Do you really think you're really to take care of a fledgling?" 

"Yes! Yes I do!" Gabe snaps, crossing him arms. "I'm am very capable of taking care of a baby! Regardless of my matur-" Lips press to his to silences the angry rant, Lucifer holds his cold lips against his for only a moment then pulls away to look over his brother's face. Slightly flustered around the cheeks, eyebrows furrowed and lip puffed out.

"I never meant you couldn't take care of one, Gabe." He rubs his chest affectionately, Trying to ease away his brother's anger. "I just...if it's what you really want, that you're just not rushing into it because of me." Gabriel's face softens to his brother's words, he couldn't stay mad at his brother for long, he never could.

"Of course it's what I really want, not just because you want a child because I want a child with you." Gabriel scoots closer to where he was sitting beside the other and hugs his arm, kissing his shoulder. "I'm not being pushed into anything because I want to have your fledgling." He looks up to this icy eyes with a wink, "Now I do believe you said something about me grooming my mighty brother's wings?" One of his finger trails up his brother's back to the wing joints were suppose to be, gently running his fingers up his spine and rest at the nape of his neck. He could see the slightest smirk on his brothers lips, Lucifer leans forward to steal a kiss.

"I love you,"


End file.
